Secrets
by Holbby
Summary: She is alone. They are alone. But they don't feel like helping each other.


COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER

— My Little Pony: Friendship is magic belongs to Hasbro and DHX.

— Neither do I own the caracters nor the music used in this.

With that being said, we start.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Soundtrack: Ima Suki Ni Naru (triangle Story) Instrumental — Honey Works

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The sound that the pencil made when it scribbled over the paper was the most satisfying sound that Diane could find.

She just loved it; like, all the time.

That's why, everytime the class teacher was saying something about a subject that she didn't give a fuck of, she would draw, without seeing, that wasn't even necesary, she knew what she was drawing always. She did those things nearly always, like, right now, per example.

"Diane, Are you paying atention?" She herd the voice of the most "smarty pants" girl in all the school. She nodded.

That's when Twilight found out, she didn't even give a fuck. "Kid, you have to pay atention, or-"

"Leave her alone." Another femenin voice enter for his ears. "She surely knows what she's doing."

"Doing" She mumbled "Yeah, right. Thanks, Sunset." She talked for the first time in all her stay in that school, and both of the girls were on shock.

"Y-You're welcome..." She said, still in shock. Sunset and Twilight looked at eachother, and the pink-haired one didn't even saw it. She was busy, busy drawing.

Maybe the most important thing in her life now, guessed Sunset. "Whats-What's your name?" She asked, while trying to find out what she was doodling in the notebook.

"Pinkamena. Everyone calls me Diane." She wanted to ask why was she called like that but the look from the teacher just scared her.

She decide to do the work, instead of "making friends". Like she called it mentally.

Twilight was still on shock, the straight-haired one never talked to anybody. Sunset was the first one; And she even answered a question!

The blue-haired one looked around.

"Hey, Diane." She never answered. And she started to think it was personal.

It wasn't personal, tho. Diane didn't trust anybody, at least no easily. Sunset was, and had always been, a special case. And she liked it, anyways.

Class finished with the ring of the bell, making Pinkamena look around like she didn't care, and then she got up, hugging her notebook against her chest, holding her backpack with the unoccupied hand.

Sunset and Twilight looked at her as she walked towards the door. Then they looked at each other.

And, as fast as they could, they put their books inside their bags and run behind her.

"Ask her" Twilight whispered "She won't talk to me"

Sunset looked at the younger girl, some feets before her. She never realized whed she put her headphones. Top volume, she could say easily which song she was listening to.

But she didn't concentrate in it, she walk faster until she get to touch her back with one finger.

The blue eyed girl turned to see her, and, putting her headphones down she gave her a small smile, almost invicible.

"What's up?" She asked, putting her hands together in her own back.

"I..." Sunset shaked her head, until she came back to reallity, just to find Pinkamena smiling. " Why do teachers call you Diane?" She asked finally.

"That's my second name." She answered with a smile on her cheeks. "I was gonna tell you before but I thought you didn't actually care"

"Well, I was curious, and so seems that Twilight was" Pinkamena cocked her head to the left.

"Twilight Sparkle? You mean.. THE Twilight Sparkle?" Sunset nodded smiling too. "Welp. It seems that I'm important now"

Sunset exploded into a laugh.

"Everyone's important here"

"I don't fucking care if I'm important." Sunset laughed, she never heard someone of her age telling that word, or any similar words. "Well... Goodbye!" She swung over her shoes, and started to walk to the exit, going home.

"Goodbye" She whispered, turning round again, to see Twilight. " You already heard. What are you doing here?" The purple eyed frowned.

"You're very nice, Shimmer." She got away from her too. Sunset only sighted, why did she always get everybody away from her?

Time passed, years went by. Twilight got a group of friends, including Pinkamena. Sunset, on the other side, was alone, always.

Pinkamena changed, like a lot. She talked to everybody, just not in the same tone. Strangers were strangers; cold, sharp tone is used for them. Friends were friends; cold, nice, kind and good tone is the correct used in them. And then, Sunset is Sunset; explosive, happy, and nice tone is used for her, and only her.

"Pinkie Pie" turned into a nickname. She liked it, she loved it.

She spent the most of her time with Rainbow Dash, the most fastest student in the high school.

Because yes; Sunset, Pinkie and Twilight lost communication while they were in middle school, and then, when they recovered it, Pinkie was a complete and different girl from the one they used to know. She even had a different hair stile, her hair was fluffly now.

It was strange at the begining, but they got used to it.

"Are you eating that? " Asked the blond one. Rarity looked at her with an eyebrow up.

"Of course I am!" She responded, moving her plate away from Apple. The green-eyed frowned in fake sadness, as she crossed her arms in her chest.

"Dude, if you wanted some food you could just ask for money, y'know?" Asked the rainbow.

"That would be weird."

"As if asking for food directly wasn't" Pinkie laughed at her friend's comment.

"Here you have." Said, as she put a sandwich on a plate in front of Apolejack. "You can eat it all" she explained as she saw the confused look her friend gave her.

"God bless you, Pink!" She raised her shoulders, and smiled. It was funny how her friends had a nickname for her nickname.

The rest of the recess was normal. Twilight talking about homework or work, or teachers, or whatever that she's supposed to talk about. Rainbow and she would tell jokes or make pranks to have some fun. Rarity would talk about clothes and how she was making the outfit for everyone for that stupid party the "Dazzlings club" was throwing in three weeks.

The bell ringed, anouncing the finish of freedom, acording to Rainbow.

Fluttershy, Pinkie and Twilight walked together to music class, as they agreed to, a long time ago, this didn't need words anymore.

"Do you want to go to that stupid party? I, personally, think going is losing time." Said Twilight, while the others waited for her to take her things out of her locker.

"I don't know. There'll be too much people. I don't want to be there." Explained the animal-lover, hugging herself.

"I don't even know if i'm going. Adagio invited me in person, i'm thinking she might want something from me." Said Twilight closing her locker.

They started to walk, Pinkie in between them.

"What about you, Pinkie Pie?" Asked a sweet voice. You don't have to be a genious to know that was Flutter.

"I don't know either. Y'know I do like parties and all, but it's Adagio's party. She has hated us since freshman." The other two nodded in aproval. "I don't think it's going to be a good Idea."

"Rarity's goin' " Said Twilight. Rarely she used contractions, she prefered talking with proper language. "Dash too..."

"Ehhh" Started Fluttershy. "I'm definitely not going. If you want to come to my house it'll be okay! I'll be watching movies."

"Now, That's a plan" Said Twilight happily.

Pinkie just smiled.

"It's weird how things change so suddenly. It creeps me out"

Pinkie's hands where moving from here to there, her fingers just made things worst.

She was suffering.

"Can we get the fuck out of here?" She asked calmly to the girl beside her.

Fluttershy looked at her with confusion

"Where's the fire, Pink?" She asked. Pinkie just made a pot. "Fine, but you have to explain me what's wrong." Pinkie nodded rapidly, then she took pink-haired hand and pulled her away from there.

Two confessions in one day. Was it possible? It seemed.

Why? She asked mentally. She knew that girl since elementary school, then the new girl in freshman's year apears with her pretty face and that's enough.

Did she said yes?

She was trying hard to get the guts to tell that girl how she felt, and even so, she came late. Too late.

But not that late, she saw the whole thing in first row.

"I wouldn't buy those tickets, anyway. Anybody would keep them better, enjoy them better"

"Pinkie, you're hurting me" She heard. She turned to the girl who's hand she was holding, and reacted inmediatly when she saw the pain expression in Flutter's face, releasing her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Fluttershy. I didn't..." She whispered in grief.

"It's okay, Pinkie. But you seem like something's bothering you. What's wrong?" Pinkie shook her head.

"I'm fine. I was just... thinking" She had always believed that overthinking was dangerous in every way possible.

But, she couldn't stop. That was simply not fair. Everything was not fair.

She didn't wanted to cry, but she liked her too much.

"Are you...?" Fluttershy didn't finished her sentence, she took her arm and pulled her onto her chest. That was a hug, an least Pinkie thought. "Oh my God... don't cry" The older one whispered.

Pinkie just stayed in her arms, like she couldn't get hurt inthere. Maybe because she couldn't.

Everything was wrong, completely wrong. Totally wrong.

She lost.

Pinkie's hair used to fluff more that normaly with humidity. Five minuts before getting out of her house was raining.

And now, she walked to school just like every rainy day: with her favourite rainboots, jumping in every puddle that she saw, with a raincoat above her, but not in her hair. Everything was just the same, except of her hair. It was completely straight, nothing could fluff it, she tried.

And, when everything seemed to be boring, she found another puddle. She ran with joy to it, and, with a big jump, all her raincoat got wet.

She started to laugh, while she kicked the water.

She felt a way lot better.

And for the first time in all day, since yesterday's afternoon, she smiled.

"That seems funny." She turned to the familiar voice owner. "Don't you get sick after it?"

Her heart stopped beating for seconds. Her head wasn't thinking straight.

"S-sometimes... but it's worth it" She answered, feeling how her heart started beatting faster that usual.

"Really?" She nodded. "Cool. Can I join in?" Pinkie raised her shoulders with a small smile.

"Sure. You just need a raincoat" The girl raised her armes, trying to put enfasis in her raincoat. "Well, then you can do whatever you want now!" She said in exitement.

But, behind that smile. She was broken.

"Did..." Pinkie cleared her throat trying to sound normal. Trying to not cry. "Did you said "yes" yesterday?" she asked. Suspisingly, it sounded just like her.

" When?" Asked Sunset, jumping into the same puddle that Pinkie was in. She was way too close, her corporal heat maked Pinkie unconfortable.

"Y'know..." She cleared her throat. "Yesterday Adagio asked you out" Pinkie scaped from everything, going to another puddle to jump onto.

Sunset, who was about to follow her, jumping in the puddle next to her, stayed in her place, in shock. Most likely like when they first talked.

"I said I would answer today" She mummbled, Pinkie nodded.

"Today" She repeated.

If she could choose a day for not existing, desapearing from existace and then, reapiring again whenever she wants, she definetly would choose that exact day.

She didn't even care if the answer was "no", she felt useless because Adagio could tell her, and she couldn't.

"I'm useless" she whisperes, mostly to herself that anybody. But it was loud enough for the half-red-haired-half-yellow-haired one to hear.

"What did you just said?" She asked, putting her whole attention in the little girl before her.

She sure was little, in size, and age. Sunset justo wanted to hug her sometimes.

"N-nothing. I was thinking" She whispered again, louder. And then Sunset found out she wasn't meant to hear the last whisper, at least Diane didn't want to.

Well, she was worried, out of nothing the blue-eyed one started looking at the floor and mummbling things she didn't hear at all.

Her eyes were closed in relax and, a tear was sliding trough her cheek.

"Diane..."

"Pinkie." She was abruptly interrumpted. "Call me Pinkie, everyone does." She nodded in aproval. But she didn't want to call her like that.

"Pinkie." She corrected. "Is everything okay?" The older one put a hand on the younger shoulder, and she inmediatly took it out when Pinkie jumped in surprise.

"I-I'll just go home, okay?" She swallowed. "If my friends ask, tell them I was not feeling okay..." And, before Sunset could say anything, she was running away.

Running away back home. When she couldn't see how Adagio had Sunset as she always wanted.

The purple eyes of Twilight found her as soon as she crossed the school door.

She knew that Pinkie's group would ask her where the youngest of them all is.

"Shimmer!" The one with glasses shouted her name as soon as she reacted.

Sunset sighed.

"What?" She answered, her nonexpresion face turned to the group of females that were walking to her. They were the populars, even if they didn't accept it.

"What did you do to Pinkie, idiot?" Twilight asked, as she crossed her arms in her chest.

"Excuse me?" She was obviously offended. Rarity cleared her throat.

"She meant... Do you know where Pinkie is? She normally has arrived by now" Sunset could see the worry in Rarity's eyes. Only in Rarity eyes.

"She... told me she wasn't feeling okay..." Rarity sighed in relief.

"She was looking very bad?" She asked again. Sunset had only one question on her mind.

Why did the others seemed okay? Rarity was looking pretty bad, actually.

She didn't put mascara, so her eyes were looking pretty tired. She didn't put makeup on.

Was Pinkie that important?

"Well, she was looking okay, actually happy. But her hair was straight." Rarity's eyes opened wide. Rainbow, who was looking at her phone, turned to her in surprise.

"Straight?" She asked worried. "Oh my..." The purple-haired one turned to the others. " Tell the teachers I'm sick or something. I need to see her."

Rarity turned to the school door, and runned out the school.

"Is she okay?" Sunset asked.

"Do you even care?" Asked Rainbow Dash. She was mad.

They had a bad sight of her, all school believed rummors that once came out about her. If they were truth or not was still a mystery.

Rarity knocked Pinkie's door for, actually, fifth time. She was dead worried, and that fact didn't get any better if Pinkie was not answering to her calls.

"Pinkie... Could you please open this door? I just wanna talk" She talked to the wooden surface of the door.

"I'm not home" She finally herd from the other side.

She felt some relief, but she was still worried.

"Honey, I'm not going anywhere until tou open this door." She explained sweetly, as she placed her ear in the door, trying to hear something.

"Fine." She recoiled with a smile, placing herself infront of the door.

Seconds later the door opened, letting her beautiful blue eyes see Pinkie Pie. She was just like Sunset described her: normal but with straight hair.

"Come in" She whispered returning to her rooms insides. Rarity came into the room, sitting in the sofa that Diane had besides the door.

"Honey, why aren't you in school?" She asked, analysing the room. Bright pink walls, decorated with more pink things. She had seen it thousand times before that one, but this time it looked kind of different.

She couldn't explain how, anyways.

"I could make you the exact same question, Rarity." She answered, sitting in her bed, hugging a plushie of a bunny against her.

"I was worried about you when I found out you were sad, Pink." Pinkie's blue eyes looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry of worrying you." She said, squeezing the plushie with her hands.

"It's okay. Just tell me what happened." That's when Pinkie realiced two truths. One: Rarity didn't go to school yesterday, and two: she obviously didn't know what was going on.

"Adagio asked Sunset out" She answered, coldly. Rarity's eyes opened wide, for the second time in day.

"what?" She whispered still in surprise. "Well, that explains a lot." She got up the sofa and walked to Pinkie's bed, sitting right next to the owner.

"It just is not fair." Pinkie said, placing her head in the stuff animal's one. Her eyes were covered in tears.

"I know, honey." Rarity whispered. "You've been wishing that oportunity since elementary" the purple-haired one hugged her with one arm. "Well, what did Sunset answer?"

"She will answer today. I just didn't want to be there when in happens"

"Okay, then let's just stay here and watch some movies. What do you say?" Pinkie nodded in silence.

She didn't want to say anything, she knew she will cry if she tries, so she just stood up together with her friend, and walked together, in silence too, to the living room.

Pinkie's hair was still straight, and it didn't seem like changing soon. Rarity didn't know what to do, Pinkie was the one who made anyone feel better if they were sad.

Even so, she would try her best.

"I don't think romance works that way" Rarity explained her point of view.

"Why not?"

"They make it see so easy and perfect that it's boring. In every true romance there are fights because we're humans and we get wrong sometimes." Pinkie Pie nodded closing her eyes.

"That's why you don't get a Boyfriend. You're too perfect." Rarity smiled tendersly while stirring her friend's hair.

"I'm going by now. I'll call Maud and then i'll call you, okay?" Pinkamena nodded once again smiling. "Well, see you then." Pinkie said goodbye using her hand, and then closing the door.

As soon as Rarity lost her of sight, she walked away smiling and feeling satisfied.

She walked out of the front garden of Pie's house and turned left.

"Rarity!" She herd, and turned to where the voice came from. She waited the sillouette to arrive at her, it was running.

"Oh, Hey, Sunset!" She greeted as soon as she recogniced her.

"How's Pinkie doing?" She asked taking a deep breath. Rarity raised her shoulders.

"She's fine, she just needs some rest" She said.

Sunset was about to say something else when Rarity phone started to ring.

She aswered fast, like it was an emergency.

'Pinkie. Where. How. With who. Now.' Rarity herd from the other side of the line. She smiled. Sunset was confused.

'Pinkie. Home. Fine. With me.' She answered in the same tone that the other girl asked. And then the started to laugh when she herd a breath of relief from the other girl. 'You should've come...'

'My dad.'

'Oh, yeah.' She nodded, knowing that Twilight couldn't see her. 'well, she's not going tomorrow either, so... don't get that worried, kay?' She asked.

Sunset could not hear what the other answered but she saw Rarity smiling.

'Tell her I love her...'

'You don't want me to do it.' Twilight laughed shortly.

'You're right. Just remember her that I worry about her. I already sended her like 34 messeges and she does not answer. I was worried, for fucks sake.' And, exactly when the purple eyed one finished her sentence, her phone vibrated. 'Well, fuck. now she answered'.

Rarity laughed.

'Twi... we need to talk tomorrow, okay?" She asked seriously, Twilight sighed again.

'About what?'

'How you feel, honey.' Silence. Rarity looked at Sunset for the first time since she answered the call and smiled at her.

'Okay... I guess. I've gotta go now. Good bye.' And she hanged up, before letting Rarity say goodbye.

"So, Sunset, I've been meaning to ask..." She started to talk, checking her messages.

"What?"

"What did you said to Adagio?" Sunset smiled calmly at that cuestion.

"Yes." She paused "I said Yes"

"Yes" Pinkie mumbled. Her head was down and her eyes hurted.

She wanted to cry.

"Hun... I'm sorry." Twilight whispered from the other side of the line.

"It's okay..." She sniffled. "I will be fine..."

Silence again. She was getting tired. "Can I go to your place?"

"My place? Today? Pinkie... It's Thursday" Twilight whispered. Maybe she had forgotten it.

"Fuck her... Can I?" She asked again.

"Yes. Parents out, Brother's at a party..." Pinkie smiled calmly "No one would have a problem."

"Arrive in five. Prepare your nerd movies." Twilight laughed.

"I will... just come." Pinkie hanged out after a short goodbye and took money from her jacket.

She got up from her bed and walked down stairs. But she wanted to be distracted with something, because all way to Twi's place she would be depressed.

Thinking in Sunset.

She open the principal door, finding her best friend and Sunset Shimmer out her door.

"What's going on?" She asked. Both of the girls turned to her. That's when she found out Rarity was crying. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, running to her friend.

"I don't know!" Sunset explained. Looking how Pinkie hugged her friend. "she just started crying"

"Rarity what's wrong?" She asked. Rarity shooked.

"Everything's fine." Rarity sipped her nose. "Where were you going?"

"Twilights" She answered still worried.

"Take care. I'm going home now. See you tomorrow Sunset. I call you later, Pinks." The mentioned nodded as she saw her friend walking away.

"I don't know what I said" Pinkie turned to the cause of her regrets.

"You did nothing. She does this sometimes... Sorry." She explained, walking away. "See you later, Sun." She said goodbye.

Sunset felt empty, guilty. She sighed and started to walk to her home.

Pinkie's hair was still straight.

The doorbell rang, and as soon as that sound was heard by Twilight, she ran to the door as fast as she could.

The door opened quietly, letting her see her friend. And she smiled as soon as both pair of eyes met.

"Come in, dear." She greated, moving away from Pinkie's way.

"Dear" She paused. "Thanks, miss" She snikered, walking into the house. Looking everywhere but Twilight. "Thank you for letting me come and stay" She thanked grinning at Twilight.

"Anything for friends." They both walked to the taller room.

And spent the entire night there.


End file.
